One problem in skateboarding that does not yet have an effective solution is wheel bite. Wheel bite, depicted in FIG. 1, occurs when the bottom of the skateboard comes into contact with one of the wheels, causing the wheel to lock and the skateboarder to fall, often resulting in injury. There have been a number of attempts at solving this problem, such as riser pads, which increase the space between the board and the wheels, pivoting axle trucks, which pivot away from the board to prevent the wheel from coming into contact with the board, wheel cutouts, where a hole is cut out of the skateboard, and wax, which is applied underneath the board.
However, each of these solutions brings along its own set of new problems. Riser pads and truck adjustments compromise board control; wheel cutouts are simply not ideal, as it is undesirable to have holes cutout of one's skateboard; and wax rubs off on the wheels, creating traction problems. But if a skateboarder does nothing, he/she risks experiencing wheel bite and unexpectedly being thrown from his/her skateboard. Therefore, a need exists in skateboarding for an effective solution to the problem of wheel bite, without creating additional problems.